Cinta Dan Takdir
by Stepxhanos
Summary: Aku hanya sekor kucing yang jatuh cinta pada majikanku. Apa ia juga begitu...?
_Hallo? Perkenalan saya adalah orang yang coba-coba membuat Fanfic pendek tidak jelas ini. Korban galau dan sulit move on dari hewan peliharan. Ah—maaf jika apa yang saya buat tidak memuaskan. Saya baru belajar membuat hal semacam ini. mungkin ada yang berlebihan? Terlalu lebay. Maaf. /Sungkeman/_

 _Fanfic ini saya berikan ter-untuk Fany. Kucing kesayang saya yang sudah menghilang dan mati sekira delapan bulan lalu. Selamat membaca. Kritik dan saran tentu sangat diterima._

 _Thanks to : Adele – All I Ask._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Takdir Dan Cinta_

 _© Stepxhanos_

 _Angst; Sudut pandang pertama._

 _ **Cinta itu tidak logis, membuat lupa diri. Terlalu menikmati, lupa dengan kenyataan yang selalu berakhir tragis menggores batin. Tenggelam dalam lena kenikmataan sesaat namun kenanganya sulit dilepas.**_

 _ **Dan Cintaku tiada biasa…**_

Aku ingat samar-samar saat di mana Riz mengambilku dari seorang wanita bergaya perawan desa. Kira-kira saat itu umurku masih 2, 3 bulan. Aku lupa. Namun hangatnya telapak tangan pertama milik Riz masih ku ingat, nyaman dan aku suka.

Entah takdir atau apa, aku dan Riz begitu cocok. Kita seperti sepasang kaki depan dan belakang. Saling melangkah berbarengan dan berhenti secara bersamaan. Riz adalalah manusia—entahlah aku tidak bisa bilang bagaimana, yang aku tahu dia beberapa kali bilang (Aku tidak sengaja menguping, serius.) pada induknya jika aku adalah adik kesayangan yang ia punya.

Ngomong-ngomong namaku, Tiffany, Fany. Riz yang memberi nama itu, ia bilang namaku diambil dari salah satu nama idolanya. Err—Tiffany H-hwang begitulah.

Ah—! Aku juga bukan kucing yang pendiam dan menurut. Aku hanya menurut saat lapar saja dan sensitif saat sedang marah.

Pertama, saat aku tinggal bersamanya, itu sangat sulit. Dia begitu mengawasiku, rumahnya tidak nyaman karena tidak ada saudara-saudara satu perjuangan dan yang lebih penting indukku.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba kabur dengan berlari sangat cepat melewati pintu rumah yang sengaja terbuka oleh lalu-lalang manusia. Ke empat kakiku membuat langkah besar sambil dibumbuhi lompatan kecil. Aku belum lupa rumah induku. Aku melewati tanah merah kering yang dihiasi bebatuan kecil. Hanya melewati 4 rumah, maka aku sampai di tempat tujuan.

Bingo! Aku sampai!

Jika aku manusia, mungkin sudah tersenyum bangga dengan napas engos-engosan. Aku melirik kanan-kiri, ke empat kakiku melangkah masuk ke rumah yang beruntungnya terbuka lebar. Pun saat aku di dalam, aku melihat induk sedang tertidur pulas di atas benda berbentuk kotak. Benda yang menghasilkan bunyi dan gambar. Aku tidak mau menganggu indukku, jadi aku lewati saja dia. Ingin menyapa saudara seperjuangan.

AH! Aku menemukan satu, ia seekor anak kucing yang lahir lebih dulu darikku. Aku tidak bisa menjabarkan bagaimana warnanya, karena yang kulihat semua hitam. Yang aku tahu, ia memiliki telinga, mata, hidung, mulut dan um—manusia bilangnya bulu. Aku memberi salam, kedua hidung kami bertemu dan aku bermain dengannya.

"Ni, ada Fany tidak? Dia kabur."

Namun, baru 10 menit saja aku bersenang-senang. Suara yang samar-samar ku kenal bergema, membuat mata bulatku membelalak. Refleks saja, aku gelagapan, lari mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Oh? Tadi aku lihat dia di sini. Tunggu sebentar, kak." Gadis bergaya kembang desa berjongkok, mencari-cariku. Aku melihatnya! Aku melihatnya mendekat ke arahku yang bersembunyi di sela pojok meja dapur. Sial. Sial. Aku ketahuan.

Tubuhku menggeliat minta dilepas manakala si gadis desa menarik, dan membawaku pada majikan baru. Oh demi tulang ikan! Aku tidak mau pulang ke sana.

Riz, kuliahat ia tersenyum lebar dengan wajah lega luar biasa. Hatiku menghangat karena senyuman tulus dari manusia. Bukan artinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi karena itu adalah senyuman tulus perdana yang aku lihat.

"Fany, kau ini kenapa nakal sekali sih?" Riz protes, tubuhku bergulir pindah pangkuan. Telapak tangan lembut milik Riz menggelitik daguku, rasanya nyaman dan hangat.

Tapi semua itu tidak membuat tekadku untuk kembali ke rumah indukku luntur begitu saja. Aku beberapa kali mencoba kabur dan ya—begitulah selalu berakhir dengan hal sama.

* * *

 _ **Bagai daun hijau di dahan, kau mengamatiku tiap pagi hingga malam. Menunggu sembari menopang dagu, harap-harap aku mati dengan baik.**_

Aku tumbuh menjadi kucing yang manja, salahkan Riz yang selalu menomor satukan diriku dari apapun. Bahkan dengan kekasihnya yang sesekali ku dengar mengeluh karena Riz lebih peduli padaku. Hahahaha—aku lebih menawan darimu.

Namun kadang kala Riz melukai hatiku dengan kata-kata yang bisa membuatku sendu seketika. Ia selalu membela kekasihnya. Berkata jika aku bukan apa-apa dari si tukang iri—ku panggil ia demikian. Aku diusir dan dimasukkan ke dalam kamarnya. Putaran kunci menandai bila aku tidak akan bisa keluar selama lebih dua jam. Sialan kau Riz.

Semua mahluk hidup tentu bisa marah, termasuk aku Fany. Kucing si Riz merajuk tidak mau digendong. Siapa yang tidak sedih? Aku dibuang selama dua jam. Sedangkan ia bersama si iri sialan.

Tapi ada saja cara licik yang membuatku luluh. Contohnya, setelah selesai dengan si iri, ia akan membawa mangkuk yang khusus diperuntukan untukku saja. Di atas mangkuk itu ada makanan kesukaanku. Kue—kusebut begitu, rasanya seperti ikan segar. Ia berjongkok, menyodorkan mangkuk dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku, ya?" Suaranya memecahkan keheningan.

Minta dimaafkan huh?

Krauk-krauk-krauk. Aku makan dengan cepat sambil menggeram. Ekor dengan cepat bergerak kiri-kanan, pertanda masih marah.

"Aku sayang padamu. Jangan marah, aku sedih." Tangan Riz masih setia mengelus kepalaku. "—eh tapi Fany marah lucu loh," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Fan—argh!" Riz berteriak, bukan tanpa alasan kok… habis ku gigit tanganya. Kesal.

"Fany kenapa?!"

Krauk-kra—

Itulah sisi merajukku padanya. Sudah jelas, kan? Kucing juga bisa merajuk! Ingat itu.

* * *

 _ **Barangkali ada keluh kesah yang tiada sanggup kau katakan, datang padaku dan menangislah sembari memelukku. Aku di sini selalu. Untukmu.**_

Satu cerita yang tidak pernah kulupakan, saat itu sang rembulan dengan gagah tersingung menerangi gelapnya malam. Aku bosan di rumah, majikanku—Riz tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Dia sedang menghadapi Ujian Nasional. Lalu, kuputuskan keluar rumah mencari udara segar. Aku keluar secara diam-diam menunggu pintu terbuka dan hussh—sekencang kereta api yang selalu lewat, aku bersumpah lariku sangat cepat.

Tubuh lenturku dengan mudah melewati celah pagar rumah. Dalam-dalam aku menghirup udara malam, rasanya bebas dan damai. Kepala lirik kanan dan kiri, entah mau ke mana dan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Ekorku bergerak kesenangan, hell—siapa yang tidak senang lolos dari pengawasan majikan? Kuputuskan melangkah ke kiri, masuk gang yang gelap dikelilingi pohon mangga dan tembok dapur rumah—? Sepasang bola mataku tidak bisa berhenti berputar melihat sekeliling. Ini tour yang sangat menyenangkan.

Entah sudah berapa menit aku mengitari desa, lelah. Ingin makan dan minum. Kelopak mataku juga sudah mulai protes ingin tidur. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu ini di mana. Aku tidak tahu jalan untuk pulang.

'Riz tolong aku!'

Aku ingin menangis, bingung entah harus bagaimana. Apa harus mencari jalan pulang atau menunggu majikan datang. Saat ini, aku sedang duduk; kedua kaki belakang sedikit menikuk dan kedua kaki depan berdiri tegak di tengah jalan setapak, dan sayup-sayup di belakang banyak manusia yang sedang berbincang. Apa majikanku ada di sana? Riz tolonglah aku.

Pikiranku sudah jauh melayang ke mana pun. Apa jadinya jika aku mati? Apa jadinya jika aku diambil oleh manusia lain? Aku tidak mau. Telapak kaki empukku berkeringat, ketakutan.

"Fany!"

Suara itu… aku mengenalnya, suara majikanku, suara Rizku! Mataku membulat, berbinar nanar.

"Kau kemana saja? Sudah aku bilang, jangan bermain malam-malam. Ya Tuhan," ia mengomel dengan wajah panik. Badanku diangkat, di peluk erat dan pucuk kepala dicium. Dia tidak ingin kehilanganku.

 _ **Bila cinta keluar nalar logika, begitulah adanya kita. Kau dan aku, bersama memiliki ikatan kisah yang tiada satupun bisa menarkanya. Cinta kita nyata adanya, tiada ke pura-puraan dan pengkhianatan.**_

Inilah yang aku suka padanya, dia adalah manusia yang sangat mencintaiku. Terlihat dari segala tindakannya padaku.

* * *

 _ **Bersamamu adalah, nadi napas kehidupanku. Bersamamu aku begitu sangat berarti. Aku dicintai oleh orang yang sama besarnya butuh kasih sayang. Terima kasih. Kau cinta sejatiku.**_

Tiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan, bukan? ini yang aku benci dan pasti majikanku benci. Jika saja malam itu aku tidur pulas di atas ranjang. Tidak keluar mengorek mangkuk makanan dan tong sampah. Mungkin ia dan aku tidak akan pernah berpisah. Maafkan aku Riz. Aku nakal.

Kejadian itu terjadi sekira jam 2 dini hari. Aku terbangun karena perutku lapar. Riz lupa memberiku makan karena ia sedang stress entah kenapa. Aku ingin marah, tapi sudahlah. Yang penting aku makan.

Aku meloncat, berjalan di atas lantai dingin, mengorek mangkukku. Ada makanan di sana namun hanya sedikit tidak akan cukup dengan perutku. Pun aku tidak kehilangan ide, ke empat kakiku mengorek tong sampah plastik, mencangkar-cangkarnya sampai berlubang dan sial tidak ada apa-apa.

Aku kecewa… tapi tidak membuat api semangatku padam. Akhirnya kuputuskan keluar rumah melalui jalan rahasia yang tidak mungkin Riz sumpal. Ingin tahu di mana? Di atas atap rumah. Ada lubang yang cukup bisa membuat tubuh lenturku keluar.

Udaranya dingin. Bulu tebalku tidak cukup membuatku hangat. Keempat kakiku melangkah santai, sesekali meloncat untuk bisa menggapai ujung pagar. Aku ingin diam di sana, melamun. Niat mencari makan aku urungkan karena terlanjur malas.

 _ **Aku tidak pernah tahu… jika apa yang kulakukan akan bisa melukai hatimu. Membuatmu jatuh ke dalam luka yang sulit kau lepas. Hidupmu nelangsa karena aku.**_

 _ **Aku baru tahu… bila mana cinta tidak hanya tentang kebersamaan, akan tetapi jua tentang penderitaan.**_

Aku tersentak kaget, kelopak mataku melebar seketika saat kurasa ada tangan manusia dengan bau berbeda tidak seperti Riz menggendongku. Sontak saja, aku menggeliat, menggeram, dan hampir mengigit pergelangan tangan.

Hanya hampir… karena selebihnya, aku dimasukan ke dalam karung butut. Aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Aku—aku RIZ tolong aku! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Riz tolong—tolong aku.

Berapa kali pun aku menggeram pilu, tidak mungkin Riz mendengarku. Aku rasa sudah dibawa jauh dari rumah majikan. Entah kemana—aku tidak tahu.

Kedua kaki depanku susah payah mencakari karung butut, harap-harap robek dan aku bisa kabur, lari kembali ke rumah. Seperti geramanku yang sia-sia. Carakanku pun begitu.

 _ **Terlintas dalam benakku, apa engkau merindukanku? Menangisi kepergianku dengan tangisan pilu menyayat kalbu. Aku senang. Sangat. Tapi… bilamana itu membuat berduka hebat, lebih baik kau lupakan siapa aku.**_

.

Sudah lebih dari tujuh hari aku di tempat asing. Ruangan sempit yang di isi dua manusia yang ternyata pelaku kesialan dalam hidupku. Mereka terlihat sudah tua, si betina berpostur tinggi dengan lemak menggumpal di perut. sedangkan si jantan bertubuh gempal dan pendek.

Mereka baik memang, memberiku makan. Tapi dengan keras kepalanya, aku ingin hanya apapun itu dari Riz seorang. Beginilah, Aku rindu dia sampai tidak makan selama lebih tiga hari. Ini aksi protesku, aku ingin pulang dan dielus oleh majikanku. Pasti… dia menangis mencariku. Oh Rizku yang malang, maafkan aku yang nakal.

 _ **Tiada yang mengerti, apa arti kerinduan bila mana ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ditusuk secara perlahan oleh belati kerinduan. Terkecuali kita yang tahu bagaimana pahitnya itu.**_

Untuk Riz, ini adalah akhir ceritaku. Rinduku padamu pasti sama besarnya denganmu. Aku sudah kurus, tiada lagi bisa bergerak, bulu-buluku sudah rontok. Kedua manusia itu sudah membuangku. Mereka tidak mengerti jika aku sedang protes ingin bertemu denganmu. Riz… aku terlantar di pinggir jalan yang dilalui banyak kendaran. Tidak ada manusia yang peduli isakan pilu sekaratku.

Maafkan aku, aku nakal. Sudah membuatmu nelangsa dengan perpisahan tak terduga. Aku harap, hidupmu jauh lebih baik. Dan lagi pula, aku hanya kenangan bagimu. Kendati aku tidak menepis ingin selalu ada dibenakmu, menjadi nomor satu.

 _-End-_

 _"Sesekali, biarkan aku merindu. Toh, kau tetap nomor satu. Untukku."_

 _—Riz._


End file.
